Namie Yagiri
|Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 25 |Row 2 title = Job |Row 2 info = Former chief at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, currently secretary for Izaya. |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Seitarou Yagiri (uncle) Seiji Yagiri (little brother) |Row 4 title = Birthdate |Row 4 info = November 21 }} Namie Yagiri (矢霧 波江, Yagiri Namie) is the Chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and sister of Seiji Yagiri. She harbors somewhat incestuous feelings for her brother. She is behind the recent human hunting in Ikebukuro which involves kidnapping people whose disappearances would not be noticed for unknown experiments. She seems to rely on Shinra for some tasks, including keeping their secret. She doesn't like the fact that Seiji is in love with Celty's head. She wants to get rid of what she calls "that thing." After Yagiri Pharmaceuticals ends up merging with another company, she makes a deal with Izaya and becomes his secretary. Appearance Namie is a young woman aged in her early to mid twenties. She has dark brown hair which she wears down that sweeps all the way to the small of her back and has a fringe swept to one side of her face. Her expression is usually stoic or angry, and she has pale skin and brown eyes. She wears a typical long white lab coat and a light green turtleneck shirt that changes to a darker shade of green at the bust and down. For her bottom garment she wears a dark red mini skirt and black leggings. Personality Namie Yagiri is portrayed throughout the show and manga as a very direct and strong woman - she works hard to get what she wants, and no matter what, she will get it. Her personality is seen as very demanding, only ever showing kindness and sweetness to her little brother (due to her having a complex for him). When Seiji was a child, she used to wash and shower with him. Namie cares for his well-being, and also regrets the day of showing her younger brother Celty's head when he was a child, as he later fell in love with it. She outwardly displays her disdain for her boss Izaya, constantly insulting him and even appears to have a slight fear of him. History in the manga Before Seiji was born, Namie was frequently sent to her uncle's home when she was young. One day, he returned home from a foreign country and showed her a beautiful head - Celty 's head. At first, Namie thought it was a doll until she touched it and felt that it was warm, and realized it was alive. Around the time Seiji was born, their mother and father made a grave mistake with their clients and were laid off from their important posts as parents. She then took the responsiblility to look after her younger brother - the one she loved more than anything in the world - from then on. Years later, Namie was looking after her little brother who was now living with her. Namie (now a teenager) found her young brother Seiji (now a child) eating noodles, and happily hugged him. She asked him if he wanted her to show him something special to which he agreed. She snuck herself and Seiji into their uncle's home and study. Seiji reminded her that their uncle would be mad if they went in without permission, with Namie replying that they had to keep it a secret. She told Seji to take a look at the special thing. The special thing turned out to be the living head their uncle showed Namie years ago, to which Seiji was enamored by its beauty. This made him develop a twisted obsession with the head. Hours later at their home, Namie and Seji got undressed and were in the bathroom showering together. While Namie was happily washing her brother, Seiji told his older sister that he wanted to go to their uncle's place tomorrow, to which she happily reminds that they just went today and asked why. From time to time, Seiji would constantly ask his big sister whether she was going to their uncle's place, and asked if he could go there. Namie apparently noticed his change in behaviour. When Seiji was a pre-teen he started becoming more independent. While showering with his sister, he told his sister that he'd be going to their uncle's place tommorow, which surprised her after hearing his independant proclaim. While in the shower with his older sister, Seiji (then a teenager) told Namie that he liked that girl's head, which shocked her and made her worried. She then realized that he was in love with the head and was full of pure jealousy as she wanted to be the one Seiji loved. She revealed that she had incestuous feelings for him. Synopsis Dollars/ Mika Harima Arc Namie complains to her men that Seiji still hasn't been found. He escaped the men following him and can't be contacted by cell phone. Namie insists he cannot be found by the police. She thinks about the past, when she thought showing him 'it' would be harmless. She goes to Izaya's apartment where tells her quite a bit about herself, such as her name and that she is the chief of the 6th lab at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, despite this being their first meeting. He hopes the list of illegal aliens he gave Namie was helpful, but she interrupts him demanding that he help her find Seiji. She insists she is trying to help him, only to have Izaya say the stalker always thinks they're helping the stalker. Namie is furious at being compare to a stalker. He decides to help, but only in the way he sees fit. Upon seeing a mix of chess, shogi and othello pieces with a go board on Izaya's table, she asks what he's playing, but he ignores her and asks if she's jealous of the scarred girl. She denies this. In the past, Namie's uncle used to send her dolls, which she didn't like. She wondered if he sent her the ones he liked without any regard for her, but she gave the dolls to Seiji anyway. The house was always big and often Seiji and Namie were the only ones in it. She often went into the study where she found a beautiful head in a jar and thought it was complete as just a head. Her uncle would talk to it, completely in love, but it was never more than a doll to Namie, who didn't think twice about letting Seiji into the study one day. To keep him from it, Namie relocated it to the Pharmaceuticals for research purposes and thought that would be the end. Then her security card was stolen and the head was gone. A little while later, Seiji called his sister and thought he might have killed someone. Namie was overjoyed that Seiji needed help and called ''her. ''When she arrived at his apartment, Seiji was eating ramen on the floor with some girl's bloodied feet next to him. Namie saw the head on his desk and knew he must have taken it, but said she would take care of everything. The next day Mikado Ryugime calls her and tells her to meet on the street. She meets Mikado and they talk. Mikado asks her about Seiji and Mika Harima. Namie gets angry and yells at Mikado that this isn't a TV show. Then she calls out her men to finish Mikado. Mikado then does the Dollars meeting. Namie flees from it when Celty jumps in and starts knocking out her men. The next day she gives Izaya the head and hears Izaya and his plans of what he is going to do in Ikebukuro and how he is going to Valhalla. Saika Arc She starts assisting Izaya. Yellow Turban Arc She goes to Izaya's place but when she reaches the door a gun was pointed at her back. Shingen Kisintani held the gun. Izaya comes in and talks to Shingen. Then the gun turns out to be a toy gun. Namie threatens to sue Shingen however she would get arrested if she did. A couple nights later Izaya comes back with a black eye and Namie was amused by it. Hollywood Arc She and Izaya simply serve the purpose of introducing Mairu and Kururi. They also discuss the consequence of having a dangerous assassin like Igor running amok through town. Shortly after everyone in the chatroom announces that they were all having a hotpot party, Izaya asked Namie if she wanted to have a hotpot party of their own. She simply brushes him off, telling Izaya not use her to heal his wounded ego because he didn't have any real friends to have a party with. In the end, however, it seems Namie caved in to Izaya's prodding and ended up cooking for the both of them. She also contemplates the idea of poisoning the food, but decides against it. The color illustrations rate the cooking skills of some of the girls and Namie is ranked at a 95 just barely below Mika (100). Akane Arc Through a flashback from Akane, the details on how Izaya manipulated her were revealed. When Izaya agreed to meet Akane as "Nakura" he had Namie appear at the meeting in his place. Namie then introduced an impostor as Izaya and her colleague and they proceeded to gain Akane's trust over the next several days. Namie, the imposter, and Akane would usually spend these days at Manga Cafe's or at family resturaunts (almost like actual parents) with Akane staying at Namie's place when she had to rest. Eventually, Izaya put his actual plan into motion and manipulated Akane into attacking Shizuo. Dollars and Blue Sqaures Arc After Izaya had gotten stabbed, Namie is seen, once again, cooking dinner for them and making a comment on how Izaya was later than he usually was. Izaya in the hospital/Mika VS Namie Arc Namie attempts to undo the plastic surgery done on Mika by Shinra so that she would no longer look like Celty's head. Mika turns the tables on Namie, however, when she reveals how much she knows about her and Izaya's activities and the evidence she can use against them if Namie goes through with her plan. Adabashi Arc Namie is seen along with several others at the hotpot party Izaya holds after he invites several new 'friends' that he has made. Dragon Zombie Arc Namie is seen at the end cooking dinner for Izaya once again. Unbeknownst to her, Izaya is sneaking up on her and about to shove a potato sack over her head. Kadota's Coma Arc Namie encounters the secretary and relative of Yodogiri Jinnai, Yodogiri Shachou. The two of them have a brief struggle which ultimately ends in Shachou's favor but Namie is saved by Celty's intervention. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Zombie Category:Human